CARIÑO VS PASION ¿Tu corazón o tu deseo?
by Gigibv
Summary: Hermione esta indecisa entre el deseo que su cuerpo experimenta y el cariño al que ha estado acostumbrada.. cual sentimiento escogera.ONE SHOT.. LEMON para mayores xfavorr!


**OJO AL PIOJO.. ESTE FIC ES RATING M--- Y ES UN ONE SHOT**

**Bueno a todos los que vayan a leer este fic les informo que es un Lemon (no se si se escribe exactamente así,..jeje) pero lo que quiero decir es que tiene escenas de sexo algo explícitas. Así que si son menores, por favor vayan desalojando la sala. Cof cof cof.. Es un fic que lo termine en dos días porque ya no aguantaba más llegar a esta parte en mi otro fic (el otro si es Rating T) así que me di el gusto de hacer un ONE shot **

**Espero que les guste y ya saben envíen reviews…**

**Disclaimer.. ..los personajesno míos ---- de JK.Rowling y Warner**

**La imaginación si mía, pero no me da pa comer ni naa de naa.**

* * *

**UNA PASION DESCUBIERTA**

Después de un largo día de vigilancia, Hermione y Harry bajaron de sus escobas y se dirigieron al Ministerio de Magia.

- Estoy realmente aburrido amiga, llevamos dos semanas de vigilar y vigilar la Mansión de los Parkinson no hemos encontrado ninguna prueba de que Redil Parkinson este tratando de juntar a los pocos mortífagos que aún quedan sueltos.- comentó Harry mientras abría la puerta del Cuartel General de los Aurores.

-Tienes mucha razón Harry, desde la muerte de Voldemort los pocos mortífagos que quedaron o fugaron a tierras lejanas o se mantienen apacibles para evitar sospechas. Yo francamente dudo que alguno quiera volver a las andadas.- le contestó la chica cogiendo una silla y sentándose ruidosamente y aventando su capa lejos de ella.

- ¿Pero que podemos hacer entonces, yo la verdad ya estoy empezando a hastiarme de esta misión, pensé que sería más emocionante. Y se está convirtiendo en algo demasiado tedioso…- repuso fastidiado.

-En eso te doy toda la razón. Quisiera poder sentir de nuevo la adrenalina correr por mis venas cuando nos enfrentábamos a los mortífagos, la emoción de acechar a la presa. Pero ahora todo eso ya no existe. Y no me estoy quejando, le respondió a su amigo al ver la cara que ponía Harry. No estoy diciendo que quiero que vuelva Voldemort o algo parecido. Sólo que esto se está convirtiendo en una rutina y yo la verdad…

-Te entiendo perfectamente amiga- repuso Harry. Yo también he llegado a sentir lo mismo.

-Por lo menos tú tienes alguien que te espera en casa y que te ayuda a "liberar tensiones" amigo- le respondió la joven, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Y por lo que Ginny me ha contado pues parece que tú las liberas muy bien eh?... continuó liberando una estruendosa carcajada.

-Oh vamos Hermione, deja de molestarme – repuso Harry riéndose alegremente, mientras le aventaba su capa por la cabeza- Ginny y tú están cuchicheando mucho juntas últimamente. Creo que voy a tener que "prohibirle" a mi linda esposa que visite tu departamento….

-Que gracioso eres, como si pudieses prohibirle a Ginny algo…- continúo Hermione aún riendo.

-¿Cómo que no? – dijo Harry tratando de parecer ofendido a pesar de la gran sonrisa que tenía en los labios. Ginny haría lo que yo le pidiera, porque me ama y además….

Pero el chico no pudo continuar porque alguien entró en la habitación. Un chico alto y de cabello como el fuego hizo su aparición.

-¡Hola Harry como va todo por aquí!- Preguntó alegremente Ronald Weasley.

-Hola amigo. Siglos que no te veía. ¿Cómo va todo por San Mungo?. Oí que habían ingresado a un mago de Perú aquejado de un mal muy extraño…

-Si es absolutamente increíble… primero tuvimos que hacerles muchas pruebas para determinar cual fue la sustancia que había ingerido. Fue emocionante, tuve que examinar por 2 días seguidos todo lo que el infeliz arrojaba para determinar si era belladona en esporas y era sólo crisopo….

Hermione a quien ya se le había borrado la sonrisa del rostro interrumpió la conversación para decir:

-Bueno muchachos ya es hora de que me retire. Me siento muy cansada y deseo darme una ducha caliente y meterme a mi cama. Si no les molesta me….—

-Espera Hermy, yo venía a invitarte a salir- dijo presuroso el pelirrojo.

-Gracias de veras Ron, pero la verdad estoy muy cansada y sólo deseo ir a mi departamento y leer un poco.

-Entonces hecho. Cogió la capa de Hermione que estaba en el suelo y se dirigió a la puerta. Vámonos de una vez y alcanzaremos a ver el programa de las 10 pm. He escuchado que pasarán un especial de las sustancias alcaloides de las plantas venenosas del Brasil….

Hermione viró y miro a Harry con una expresión de desgana en el rostro. El chico se acercó para despedirse y la miró con una sonrisa pícara y susurró al oído de la chica sin que Ron se diera cuenta.

-Aprovecha y tú también libera tensiones…..amiga-

-Como si pudiera liberarlas completamente- pensó la muchacha mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía con Ron.

* * *

-Ron no empieces, no deseo hacer el amor esta noche… 

-Pero Herm¿Qué pasa contigo, hace varias días que no estamos juntos… Insistía el pelirrojo mientras intentaba deslizar su mano por la blusa de Hermione.

-Ron por favor… hoy no tengo deseos…

-Vamos amor, continuaba el muchacho mientras se acercaba más a ella en el sofá. Tengo unas ganas de estrecharte en mis brazos y besarte…

-Ron por favor….- recitaba Hermione.

Pero el muchacho ya estaba encima de la joven y la besaba con pasión.

Hermione correspondía a sus caricias porque en el fondo Ron le agradaba mucho. Siempre le había gustado. Era muy caballero y atento con ella, aunque a veces no le prestaba mucha atención. No se fijaba en esos detalles importantes para la joven. Cuanto le hubiese gustado que Ron tuviese un poco más de coraje y empuje para hacer las cosas. Era demasiado pasivo y esto no le agradaba…Y su forma de hacerle el amor. A pesar de que nunca había estado con ningún otro chico, ella sabía que algo faltaba en su relación. Sus encuentros eran por decirlo de algún modo, demasiado rápidos, y a ella la dejaban con la sensación de que algo le faltaba. Sólo en contadas situaciones, había llegado a experimentar un único orgasmo. Y no es que se estuviera quejando. Igual siempre quedaba contenta porque sentía amor por el chico. Pero también comprendía que su cuerpo le pedía más… Por ello, muchas noches después de que el pelirrojo se iba, ella se auto-complacía un par de veces más hasta caer rendida.

-¡Hermy… te aamoooo! Logró balbucear Ron cuando se introdujo dentro de los muslos de la chica. Empezó a acelerar el ritmo muy rápidamente. Hermione aún no se había despojado de su brassier y deseaba que él le acariciara los pechos y bajara hasta su vientre y la besara más íntimamente, tal y como le había contado Ginny que le hacía Harry. Pero los gemidos de Ron le advirtieron que él estaba a punto del clímax y decidió no decir nada… una vez más.

Al poco rato, Ron se deslizó fuera de la joven con pereza y se acostó al lado extenuado. Pero la rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la sien, en la frente, en la comisura de sus labios, mientras repetía en un susurro:

-…Este es por que eres hermosa, este porque eres la persona que más quiero en la tierra, este porque eres una gran mujer, esta porque...

-Basta Ronny..- ser volteó Hermione y lo miró a los ojos con dulzura. A veces eres realmente tan encantador… se abrazó a él lo besó con pasión. El chico correspondió al beso, entreabrió los labios y ella introdujo su lengua buscando la de él. Su cuerpo quería más y empezó a frotarse rítmicamente al cuerpo del muchacho, su respiración se hizo entrecortada.

-Hermy corazón… estoy extenuado hoy.- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba los brazos de Hermione y los bajaba de su cuello. - Por favor no sigas-. Le dio un beso en la frente. Déjame dormir hoy aquí y mañana me levantaré temprano y te haré uno deliciosos brownies como te gustan… No entiendo porqué aún no aceptas casarte conmigo Hermy.. . si somos el uno para el otrooo…ohhh – continuó Ron sin poder reprimir un gran bostezo.

-Esta bien Ron, puedes quedarte, pero sólo por hoy… solo por hoy…

* * *

- Harry, tú debes ir hoy a vigilar a Cornelius Fudge. Hay informes de que él está frecuentando mucho a la Villa de Saint Pontiac y como tú más que nadie sabe, ese fue el escenario de la batalla final contra Voldemort. Por ello es necesario que vigiles el ir y venir del Sr. Fudge a ese lugar en particular- dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt el nuevo Jefe de los Aurores. 

-No hay problema, King.- le respondió alegre el muchacho. Me sentará muy bien un poco de aire fresco y aprovecharé para llevar a Ginny al pueblo cercano. Le sentará bien el clima. Se está quejando últimamente que su trabajo como buscadora del equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra no le da tiempo para viajar.

- Bueno, pero ya sabes las reglas no Harry – no debes ir con ella "al trabajo"

-Ok, ok. Lo haré.

-Y en cuanto a tí, Hermione. Debes ir y quedarte a vigilar la Mansión de los Malfoy durante unas dos semanas porque….

-¡ Donde Draco Malfoy! – se apresuró a responder la chica. ¡No King por favor no! Si Malfoy fue absuelto de todos los cargos, después de lo del profesor Dumbledore…

-Si, así fue. Pero de todas maneras es bueno mantenernos al día sobre las actividades de todas las personas que en un momento dado, estuvieron bajo las órdenes de Voldemort.

-Esta bien, si no hay más remedio.- dijo con desgano la joven.

- Comenzarás esta noche, llevarás la capa invisible y te infiltrarás dentro de su mansión, te alojarás sin ser vista en alguna de las muchas habitaciones y anotarás un registro de todas las actividades que haga este joven.

-Uyyy amiga… tendrás que ver a nuestro viejo amigo, hasta en "paños menores"- se burlo el joven de la cabellera azabache.

-Que gracioso, Harry.. que gracioso …

Hermione salió de la habitación molesta, no sin antes, haberle aventado a Harry un doxy muerto que estaba sobre en un anaquel de la oficina de Shacklebolt.

-Bueno ahora me dedicare única y exclusivamente a observar las andanzas de este arrogante. Linda semana me espera. ¿Porque tenía que ser especialmente yo? Bien pudo haberlo hecho Luna o incluso Neville. En fin.. ya han pasado 5 años desde que salimos de Hogwarts, así que supongo que no me afectará ver al vanidoso de Malfoy-

Mientras meditaba, Hermione se adentraba dentro de la Mansión de los Malfoy, que prácticamente estaba abandonada. El joven Slytherin había emigrado hace un par de años después de salir del Colegio y nadie lo había vuelto a ver, hasta que regresó unos meses atrás. La joven no lo había vuelto a ver desde la escuela y lo que menos deseaba era encontrárselo de nuevo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era su misión y ella la cumpliría a pesar de su molestia.

Encontró una habitación en el ala oeste, donde había una cama con grandes doseles color escarlata y sábanas de seda.

-¡Que buen trabajo hacen los pobres elfos en este lugar! A pesar de todo el tiempo que la casa está deshabitada, no se asoma ni una mota de polvo alrededor…-

-Bueno ya que estoy instalada, será mejor que ponga manos a la obra y busque donde esta el huroncito botador…- sonrió para sus adentros la chica.

Camino a través de los largos pasadizos alumbrados con antorchas de hierro entrelazadas con serpientes y se preguntó en donde estaría en ese momento Malfoy.

-Seguro aún no ha llegado. Es sábado en la noche y debe estar en la calle con alguna de sus conquistas el muy vanidoso. Como en la escuela que se pavoneaba con cuanta tontita cayera en sus brazos.-

Pero no pudo continuar porque escuchó el picaporte de la puerta abriéndose. Era él. Su eterno enemigo. Draco Malfoy. La chica se agazapó detrás de una estatua aún a pesar de estar con la capa invisible y esperó.

-Qué decepcionante es estar con alguien que no esta a tu nivel…no pueden ni seguirte el ritmo- Draco Malfoy entró al Salón de su mansión y tiró a un lado su capa negra de seda y se quedó con su elegante camisa blanca de punto. Pasó a escasos centímetros de donde estaba la chica y ella pudo sentir el exquisito aroma a Dolce & Gabbana que despedía el rubio.

- Creo que debo buscar mejores compañías- dicho esto se dirigió a un lado de la habitación, sacó su varita del bolsillo del elegante pantalón y exclamó:

- ¡ _incendium !_

Al instante un fuego cálido se observó en la antigua chimenea de la Mansión. Draco se dirigió al extremo de la habitación donde estaba el bar y ser sirvió un whisky de fuego mientras se quitaba la elegante camisa.

Se sentó cómodamente en el sillón y cerro los ojos. Suspiro.

Hermione seguía en el mismo lugar tratando de controlar su respiración agitada. Nunca imaginó que la visión de un cuerpo masculino la pudiera perturbar tanto. Siguió con la vista los sonrosados labios del muchacho que le parecieron muy tentadores. Continuó deslizando su mirada y entreabrió los labios inconcientemente, porque la visión de aquello la turbo sobremanera. Los pectorales del muchacho estaban claramente definidos, y su piel antes pálida ahora tenía un matiz color caramelo perturbante.

-¿Cómo diantre cambió tanto este arrogante¿Cómo es que se puso tan guapo y provocativo? – pensó Hermione. –

Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente como para apartar esas ideas de su mente.

- Es mejor que me calme porque debe ser el hecho de ver a un hombre semidesnudo lo que me pone en este estado. Y tomando en cuenta que no estoy muy … satisfecha sexualmente últimamente. Pues mis sentidos me traicionan. Eso es. Esa es la respuesta. No es por Malfoy.. no lo es.. NO!...

Pero esta última palabra salió de su boca de manera inconciente. La chica se tapó con sus manos pero era demasiado tarde.

-Hace rato que te sé que estás allí, Granger… mejor muévete de ahí y ven a sentarte para que charlemos un rato… y aprovechas para contarme que haces en mi mansión.- Dijo el rubio con un dejo de orden en su respuesta, pero sin moverse de su sitio y manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Hermione no sabía que hacer. Pensó desaparecer, pero Malfoy ya la había reconocido y de todas maneras si lo hacía se exponía a que el chico presentara un escrito de queja ante el Ministerio por seguimiento injustificado. Y según el Reglamente de los Aurores, esas eran misiones secretas y si atrapaban a algún auror haciendo este trabajo pues el Ministerio lo negaría todo. Así que optó por seguir las órdenes de Malfoy.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí Malfoy?

-Tengo unos elfos muy fieles a la familia. Y como comprenderás, estos tienen excelentes poderes, incluso más poderosos que un mago. Una simple capa no es suficiente para ocultarte ante ellos. Me lo dijeron apenas pise la puerta de entrada a los jardines.

-¿Y porqué no me descubriste al entrar?...

-Porque quería saber el porqué una sangre sucia se atreve a pisar la Honorable Mansión de los Malfoy

-¡Deja de llamarme sangre sucia! Te lo ordeno…

-Yo te llamaré como quiera. Aquí en mi mansión mando yo.

Dicho esto, el joven se levantó rápidamente con la agilidad de un felino y sorprendió a la chica que seguía agazapada detrás de la estatua. Le quitó la capa y la arrojó a un lado.

-Te dije que en mi casa mando yo, Granger… Y te ordené hace un instante que vinieras y te sentarás a mi lado.

La tomó de las muñecas y jaló de ellas para levantar a la muchacha. La arrastró a pesar de las protestas de la chica y la sentó a su lado en el mullido sillón.

Hermione se levantó de golpe, dispuesta a marcharse de allí, cuando sintió como Draco le agarraba del brazo y le impedía irse. Por mucho que lo intentara, él era más fuerte que ella, y no parecía querer dejarla marchar.

-Vamos, vamos, Granger... Aún no nos hemos divertido lo suficiente ¿no irás a marcharte verdad?. Los Elfos me han informado también que ya has escogido la habitación en que piensas quedarte. Entonces ¿Cuál es la prisa?

Ella volteó y lo miró. No pretendía darle a Draco el gusto de verla nerviosa ni rabiosa, prefería mostrarse impasible, sabía que eso enfurecía al Malfoy más que cualquier otro insulto. Él siempre adoraba sentirse poderoso y soberbio, y el hecho de que alguien no se inmutara con su presencia seguro lograría irritarlo.

Draco aprovechó este momento para mirar a la chica con mas detenimiento. Hacia varios años que no la veía y realmente le sorprendió como había madurado. Llevaba una falda encima de la rodilla de tela suave y volantes, contrastando con unas finas piernas que a más de uno podrían volver loco. La blusa celeste que llevaba era ceñida a su cuerpo y marcaba sus pechos redondeados. Sin pretenderlo, su vista se perdió en el escote de la chica; y Hermione se percató de ello, e incómoda, se zafó de la mano de Malfoy, que aún sujetaba su brazo.

-No puedes retenerme aquí Malfoy, me voy ahora mismo-

El rió echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Era divertido ver a Granger nerviosa, sobretodo comprobar que era él quien la ponía nerviosa¿por qué no divertirsemás?

-Tranquila, Sangre Sucia.. – tan sólo admiraba lo bien que te han sentado estos años… –prosiguió mirándola con lujuria, yo creo que tu también has estado mirándome con las mismas intenciones. Lo ví en el espejo mágico que esta frente a la estatua donde te refugiaste.-

El rubio sonrió con picardía y deseo. Acercó el vaso a sus labios y le dio un nuevo sorbo de whisky, y se inclinó hacia ella. Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco la miró a los ojos, y con una sonrisa seductora se inclinó aún más y dirigió su rostro hacia el cabello de la chica, Tomó un mechón de su cabello con la otra mano y absorbió su aroma..Ella quedó desconcertada ¿Qué demonios creía que estaba haciendo? Intentó retroceder, pero se sorprendió al sentir su mano sujetando firmemente sus muñecas, mientras continuaba. Malfoy iba bajando el rostro lentamente y ahora rozaba la punta de su nariz por el cuello de la chica, delineándolo. Se estremeció al notar su cálido aliento y la mezcla de perfume y tabaco que emanaba. Y para rematarla, dejó escapar un gemido ahogado.

-Por lo visto esto te agrada más de lo que quieres admitir, verdad Granger..?

Por fin la soltó, mientras sonreía burlonamente. Hermione lo miró indignada. El estúpido de Malfoy había conseguido turbarla y excitarla.

-Eres realmente despreciable. No tengo porque aguantar tus estupideces. Me largo de aquí- Se levantó de un brinco y empezó a alejase. Pero no había avanzado más de dos pasos cuando Draco la sujeto de la cintura, al tiempo que pegaba su cuerpo a la espalda de ella. Hermione sintió oleadas de calor dentro suyo. Draco pasó sus brazos junto a los suyos y la presionó contra su cuerpo, mientras le susurraba en el oído:

-No te vayas todavía Granger…- yo sé que tú quieres esto tanto como yo... o no te has dado cuenta como me tienes…-

Y así, sin previo aviso, Draco Malfoy la giró. La miró a los ojos, bajó la vista y se abalanzó sobre sus labios, besándolos con furia. Hermione sintió que el piso desaparecía bajo sus pies.

Aturdida por este beso que la encendía sobremanera y sobre todo porque los labios de Draco presionaban los suyos, y la obligaban a abrir sus labios y sentir como la lengua del chico saboreaba todos los rincones y buscaba desesperadamente unirse a la de ella. No fue consciente, por supuesto, de que el rubio la había tendido sobre la alfombra cerca de la chimenea.

Hermione se percató de esto finalmente cuando sintió en su espalda la mullida alfombra e inmediatamente intentó levantarse. Trató de empujar a Malfoy que estaba colocándose cerca de ella cuando sintió bajo sus manos la suave piel del chico. No se había acordado que se había quitado la blanca camisa. Y lo peor es que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y suspirar de placer al sentir aquel bien delineado torso.

Esta fue la señal de sumisión que había esperado Draco. Se colocó sobre ella y la besó con más intensidad y apasionamiento, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica. Dejó caer su peso sobre ella hasta tal punto que pudo sentir sus senos apretados contra su fuerte pecho, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No pudo evitar que se escapara de sus labios un gemido de placer.

Hermione no quería pensar. Por primera vez en su vida estaba intentando no pensar. Sólo quería dejarse llevar por sus deseos. Pronto sintió como aquellas manos que antes recorrían su cuerpo ahora intentaban frenéticamente desabotonar su blusa. De pronto, sintió una mano cálida en contacto con su piel. Una de las manos de Draco se había aventurado bajo su blusa y la acariciaba tan placenteramente, provocándole que toda la piel se pusiera de gallina. Trató de hablar cuando notó que la dicha mano estaba llegando al borde del brassier de encaje de la chica .Separó sus labios de los del rubio para protestar, pero éste la besó con más intensidad y acalló sus protestas.

Los botones de la blusa quedaron regados por la alfombra cuando Draco decidió que no podía pasarse la noche abriendo cada uno. Se levantó un poco para poder observar a Hermione.

-No me había dado cuenta lo atractiva que es- pensó el chico mientras observaba el rostro de Hermione velado por el deseo. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y sus labios entreabiertos y henchidos por la excitación lo perturbaron. Aun tenía los ojos cerrados.

Y bajó la vista hacia el brassiernegro de finos encajes que ocultaban los firmes pechos de la chica. Draco no pudo refrenar un rugido de placer y miro con deseo en los ojos mientras una de sus manos quitaba la prenda. La impresión le secó los labios.

-¡Maldición… que hermosa y deseable eres Granger!…. Dijo finalmente Draco en voz alta. Lo que hizo que Hermione abriera los ojos y lo mirara con una mezcla de orgullo y picardía en la mirada.

-¿Estás impresionado, Malfoy?' –dijo con una risita seductora-

El la ignoró y levantó una de sus manos para tomar uno de los pechos de Hermione, se acercó hacia el y lo introdujo lentamente en su boca, mientras acariciaba el pezón erguido con su lengua, y acariciaba el otro con su mano. Hermione sentíase desfallecer.

-¿Porqué diantre tenía que hacerlo tan exquisitamente bien?- pensó. Y no pudo evitar levantar sus manos y enredarlas en el sedoso cabello rubio del chico, atrayéndolo aún más contra sus pechos. Hermione no aguantó más y un gemido agudo escapo de su boca a la vez que salía un entrecortado:

-"No te detengas Draco… por favor no te detengas…"-

Una vez más el chico sonrió de gusto. La tenía como quería, completamente rendida ante él. Y aun el no había empezado….

Hermione sintió como Draco introducía una mano bajo su falda, acariciando sus muslos, subiendo cada vez más y su respiración se tornó más agitada. Sabía lo que vendría y lo esperaba con ansias. Ya no le importaba nada. Solo quería sentirse mujer.

El por fin se deshizo de su falda y de la ropa interior de encaje, y la contempló extasiado. Se le secó la boca al ver el hermoso vientre plano de la muchacha y la seductora figura triangular que contrastaba con su piel canela. Subió hacia el rostro de Hermione y depositó y beso corto en ellos y se deslizó desde su garganta, pasando por la línea entre sus pechos, hasta llegar nuevamente a su vientre. Hermione se estremecía esperando lo que secretamente anhelaba.

-Lo deseas… Hermione- pronunció su nombre tímidamente y mirándola…

-Si…-respondió la joven ahogadamente.

-Mírame a los ojos y repítelo.- Soy yo Hermione.. Draco Malfoy…necesito escucharlo de tus labios…

Hermione abrió lentamente sus parpados y trató de enfocar su mirada en los ojos del chico. Vio tanta pasión en ellos, como la que ella misma sentía. Y no lo pensó más. Lo deseaba. Fugazmente cruzó Ron en su mente y por un instante creyó flaquear y levantarse de ahí. Pero la mirada de pasión de Draco la volvió a sumir en una vorágine de sensaciones…

-Te deseo Draco Malfoy…. Como nunca he deseado a alguien más en toda mi vida.

Eso fue suficiente para él. Bajo su cabeza y la hundió en el centro de la intimidad de la chica. Hermione no pudo evitar arquear su espalda y gemir de placer.

Draco sabía muy bien como complacer a una mujer y puso todo su empeño para que la joven disfrutara hasta la inconciencia. Hermione sujetó la cabeza del chico y la atrajo aún más contra ella. No podía evitar moverse rítmicamente ante aquellas caricias. Y empezó a agitarse más y más.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione no podría contenerse más paró. Esto la sorprendió e hizo un mohín con sus labios en señal de protesta. Draco río dejando ver sus dientes perfectos y le acarició el rostro.

-No te molestes Hermione- es sólo que quiero que los dos lleguemos juntos….

Pero la chica no estaba dispuesta a ser un objeto pasivo en esta relación. Ya bastante había adoptado el papel de "chica buena" con Ron. A pesar de que ella era muy ardiente, nunca había podido demostrarle al pelirrojo como era en realidad porque tenía miedo de que pensará que no era correcto.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al cierre del pantalón de Draco y con una mano bajó la cremallera, con una impaciencia que casi desconcierta en primera instancia a Draco, pero que después motivó una amplia sonrisa pícara en el muchacho.

-Siempre imaginé que serías así, Herm. Eres una mujer muy ardiente y nunca nadie lo ha descubierto ¿verdad?

-¡Deja de interrumpirme que me desconcentras- rió a su vez la joven y continuó con su tarea…

-Hermione yo sólo decía que…-…

-Shhhh… susurró la chica, e introdujo su mano tras la tela del pantalón negro de Draco, y comenzó a acariciar lentamentesuerección,como deseando que él se excitara aún más.

Y realmente lo consiguió. Draco dejó escapar un gemido ronco de sus labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero eso no era todo lo que ella deseaba hacer. Logró deshacerse de la ropa del chico y suspiró contenta al ver al muchacho tensionado pero expectante.

-¿Puedo…Draco?

Pero no esperó la contestación del chico y deslizó sus labios hasta la hombría del joven. Aquellas caricias lo estaban volviendo loco. La boca de Hermione era… simplemente deliciosa. Ella aceleró ligeramente el ritmo, y vio como las facciones del rostro de Draco se endurecían, y como cada vez sus gemidos eran más incontrolados. Supo que si no paraba pronto, él alcanzaría su límite… y se detuvo.

-¿Pero que pasa… ? - logró decir a duras penas el muchacho.

-Sólo te repito lo que me dijiste hace unos instantes, Draco : _"es sólo que quiero que los dos lleguemos juntos…."._ rió seductoramente Hermione

- Bueno, eso es muy cierto mi linda sangre sucia- le susurró mientras se levantaba torpemente de la mullida alfombra y se sentaba en el sillón. – Ven aquí Herm…- la miró con ojos de pasión y le extendió su mano. – Ven...-

Hermione no necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces más. Se levantó sin pudor alguno y caminó hacia donde estaba sentado el muchacho. Draco la tomó de la cintura y la acomodó sentándola suavemente encima de él.

- ¡Por Merlín… que suave eres….! – alcanzó a pronunciar el muchacho mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella.

Jamás esperó que hacerle el amor a alguna mujer pudiese ser tan placentero. Tantas habían pasado por su vida que llegó a pensar que nunca experimentaría nuevas sensaciones. Y con Hermione ocurría todo lo contrario. La chica lograba despertar en él tanta ternura y placer a la vez que lo sorprendía. Tenía miedo de lastimarla y por eso decidió hacerle el amor lo más suave posible.

Hermione pocas veces había cambiado la clásica posición para intimar con Ron. Este no era muy creativo en aquellos momentos y la joven siempre se había sentido corta de decirle algo, por pudor. Pero ahora se sentía diferente. Era como si Draco sacará su verdadero yo, y a ella no le importara nada más que disfrutar sus sensaciones.

Por eso cuando el rubio la sentó frente a él, no opuso ninguna resistencia. Hermione sintió como toda ella se estremecía, y su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho. Pudo notar claramente la enorme diferencia entre Draco y Ron y esto la excitó aún más. Empezó a moverse rítmicamente junto a los movimientos del rubio.

Por un momento Draco se quedó quieto dentro de ella. Hermione abrió los ojos y se dispuso a reclamar el motivo. Pero el chico al ver el mohín que estaba haciendo la chica, la cogió más fuerte de la cintura y la empujó hacia sí.

-¿ De verdad quieres que siga con esto, Herm..?

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió desfallecida. Aquello era una tortura. Necesitaba más. Notaba como su bajo vientre palpitaba y parecía a punto de reventar.

Y entonces Draco comenzó a moverse con más fuerza mientras sujetaba la cintura de la chica con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su trasero. Era lo más delicioso que había hecho en su vida. La joven no se quiso quedar atrás y se pegó aún más a él, puso sus redondos pechos a la altura del rostro de su amante, cogió sus rubios cabellos y lo obligó a hundirse en ellos. Al contacto de la lengua húmeda de Draco y la presión de sus blancos dientes, la chica gimió aún más.

Conforme ambos aceleraban el ritmo, Draco sentía que ya iba a explotar y la chica solo atinaba a gemir y a clavarle las uñas en los hombros y jadear cerca de su oído pidiendo más. Notó como ella empezaba a arquear su espalda y a apretar sus muslos y se apresuró acelerando más el ritmo y besándola en los labios.

Hermione comenzó a vibrar y a gemir involuntariamente cerrando los ojos y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Pero el chico pasó sus manos entre los suaves cabellos de la castaña y la obligó a enderezar la cabeza hacia delante.

-Herm, mírame.. necesito que mires quien soy…

La chica no podía enfocar bien la mirada porque sentía que se perdía en un torbellino de sensaciones de placer, pero la voz de Draco era como una orden en su cerebro.

- Mírame y dime que te gusta todo esto… lo necesito Herm… por favor... – dijo con una nota de súplica en la voz, aquel otrora arrogante chico.

Hermione lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y en ellos vio reflejado el mismo deseo que la estaba consumiendo a ella por dentro. Y solo pudo responder:

- No sabes cuanto me gustas Draco. Desde siempre y a pesar de tu desprecio. Siempre te …. quise.-

- Perdóname Herm por herirte todos estos años. Yo te desprecié…porque sentía que te estaba...queriendo.-

Y dicho esto los dos jóvenes se aferraron más y más y ambos se unieron en un solo gemido de placer incontrolable, cada uno diciendo el nombre del otro.

Permanecieron en esa posición por unos minutos más, hasta que Draco la levantó tomándola por la cintura y la depositó a su lado. Se recostó sobre el amplio sillón y la atrajo hacia él. Pasó su brazo por la cintura de la muchacha y ésta recostó su rostro sobre el perfecto torso del chico. Draco acariciaba sus cabellos castaños mientras repetía:

- Al fin eres mi mujer, Hermione- y serás sólo mía desde ahora.

Hermione lo escuchaba calladamente y no quiso comentar nada. Se sentía tan satisfecha y a gusto estando allí, acostada junto a Draco Malfoy, su eterno enemigo, saboreando su piel y disfrutando su aroma a hombre, que decidió que luego pensaría, ahora sólo quería sentir y nada más.

Se quedaron dormidos sólo una hora, para despertar, ya que sus cuerpos reclamaron la misma tortura otra vez. Y ellos estuvieron felices de complacerse de nuevo. Estuvieron así toda la noche, hasta que cayeron rendidos con las primeras luces del alba.

La primera en despertar fue Hermione. Vio la atractiva figura del rubio extendida en el sofá apenas cubierta por una manta que seguro uno de los elfos les habían echado encima.

Se vistió rápidamente y huyó.

* * *

-Hola Hermy… ¿amor donde has estado?... estuve preocupado por que no supe de ti en dos semanas. Seguro es otra de tus misiones…. No? es otra misión secreta ¿verdad?..- inquirió Ron parado en la puerta del apartamento de la chica. 

- ¡Por Merlín Ron! Me asustaste, ten la amabilidad de no pararte detrás de los arbustos…

- Yo sólo quería saludarte. Además quería contarte que tuve una emocionante sanación. Un thestrals que estaba infestado con duendencillos de Cornualles diminutos en las orejas. No te imaginas lo maravilloso que fue.. primero tuve que levantarle las alas para separar los ar…….—

- Ronald por favor necesito hablar contigo de algo importante- le interrumpió la chica.

- Claro amor por supuesto , luego te seguiré contando de cómo levante yo sol….-

-Ronald por favor deja de llamarme amor, nosotros terminamos hace mas de 2 años, recuerdas..?-

-No se a que viene la aclaración si ya lo sé. Y también sé que sólo lo hiciste por tu trabajo de auror que te quitaba mucho tiempo, pero te lo dije esa vez y te lo digo ahora, no me importa esperar toda la vida por ti. Cuando estés lista, yo estaré aquí esperándote con un anillo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.- le replicó el pelirrojo.

-Por favor no me digas eso…Ron..- suplicó Hermione con lágrimas asomando de sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Hermy..? porqué te has puesto así de repente..- Seguro es por lo de hace un par de noches. Si , eso es. Se que no debo presionarte y que ya no debería meterme en tu cama, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te quiero mucho Hermy, y cuando te veo quiero tenerte en mis brazos… - Se que me has dicho un millón de veces que ya no deseas hacerlo para no confundirme, pero yo se que tú me quieres y por eso me dejas hacerte el amor de vez en cuando.-

- Ronald por Merlín, ya deja de hablar…- gimió la chica y se volteó presurosa adentro de su departamento y dejo al pelirrojo desconcertado en la puerta.

- ¿Qué le habrá sucedido para que se ponga así? Seguro otra vez me dirá que ya no quiere volver a hacer el amor conmigo porque no sabe si me quiere o no, y no quiere lastimarme…Otra vez los malditos remordimientos. Otra vez tendré que hacerme la víctima y apelar a su buen corazón para que no me deje de nuevo y me permita una vez mas seguir a su lado. Casi estoy seguro de que ya no me ama….. pero sé que se acostumbrará a estar a mi lado…para siempre. Y mientras no haya nadie rondándola no hay peligro, porque todos piensan que ella sigue conmigo….-

Y dicho esto, el chico esbozó una sonrisa, giró los talones y se dirigió hacia su trabajo.

* * *

Hermione había estado tan confundida y avergonzada que no sabía como reaccionar. Por un lado tenía los años que había estado con Ron – sólo dos oficialmente- y ahora lo que pasó con Draco. 

Draco… de sólo acordarse, a la joven le recorrió una especie de chispazo eléctrico por el cuerpo y sintió una humedad delatora en su vientre. ¿Cómo es que había podido hacer semejante disparate..?

Pero no podía tapar el sol con un dedo. Lo que tuvo con Draco fue mas allá de un encuentro de una noche. Se habían dicho demasiadas cosas. Aunque ella no sabía hasta que punto eran verdaderas las expresadas por el rubio.

-¿No sé que debo hacer?... siento mucho cariño por Ron, pero a la vez. Siento demasiada pasión por Draco.

- ¿Qué hago ahora?...

* * *

Esa misma tarde, en el hogar de los Potter. 

- Mira amiga, aunque no me quieras decir de quien se trata y a pesar de que es mi hermano el involucrado, yo siempre te lo he dicho y me he cansado de decírtelo: No puedes estar con un hombre sólo porque es muy bueno o muy dulce contigo. Debes amarlo con todo tu ser. Debes sentir que se te mueven las entrañas de sólo verlo desnudo. Debes querer saborear toda su piel y pegarte a él con ansias.

Si solo sientes cariño y agradecimiento hacia alguien, mejor te casas con tu hermano no?...- parloteaba Ginny muy ofuscada dirigiéndose hacia Hermione.

- Además, te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio… Ron es mi hermano y quiero lo mejor para él. Pero el no es tu tipo y tú tampoco lo eres para él. Por eso me alegré hace años cuando me contaste que habían terminado. Y me molestaba cada vez que me contabas que te habías vuelto a acostar con él.- continuaba la pelirroja sentada en su comedor de madera caoba que Hagrid les había confeccionado como regalo de bodas a ella y a Harry.

- Pero Ginny, como puedes ser tan cruel con Ronald. El ha sido muy bueno conmig….—

-¡Y dale la burra al trigo!—por Merlín Hermione.. tú no eres una monja ni una trabajadora social, deja de preocuparte por mi hermanito que el muy bien sabrá salir adelante sólo. No puedes seguir con él por lástima.

Hermione cogió su capa y avanzó hacia la puerta del lindo hogar de Ginny y Harry, pero se detuvo en seco y giró.

-¿Cómo sabré a cual elegir Ginny? Le preguntó ansiosamente la castaña.

- Bueno no puedo saberlo con exactitud. Supongo que tu misma lo descubrirás. Yo lo hice el día que Harry me dio mi primer beso en la Sala Común. Sentí como mis entrañas se deshacían con aquel beso- suspiró recordando Ginny.

- Aunque un detalle importante, a tomar en cuenta, sería que si vas a acosarte con un hombre durante toda tu vida, por lo menos debe agradarte como luce al día siguiente no? Continuó con una sonrisa en los labios la pelirroja.

* * *

Era un aniversario más de los ex-alumnos de Hogwarts, y habría un ameno reencuentro con cena - baile. Todos estaban emocionados por ir, menos Hermione. 

No había vuelto a saber más de Draco y él no había intentado comunicarse con ella. Lo bueno fue que el Jefe de los Aurores ni se dio cuenta de nada, porque justo al día siguiente de la misión de la chica la obligó a abandonarla porque habían encontrado a colagusano escondido en Mongolia y ella tuvo que viajar con Harry ese mismo día y habían llegado de ese lejano sitio hacía sólo dos noches.

Todos bailaban amenamente, felices y con sus trajes de gala. Hermione no hacia mas que asomarse al balcón para observar la puerta de entrada con la esperanza de verlo aparecer tal y como lo vio ese día. Enfundado en su hermoso frac negro y su camisa blanca de punto. Pero transcurrieron las horas y nada.

-¿Que haces aquí en el balcón sola Hermy amor?

-Ronald, te he dicho desde hace ya dos semanas q no me llames así…-

- Pero antes no te molestaba que lo hiciera-

- Bueno pues ahora si me molesta y te lo he venido repitiendo continuamente no?

- Que pasa Hermy , estas demasiado distante conmigo, ya ni siquiera quieres que te de un beso…

- Ron , no empieces de nuevo por favor, ya te dije que lo nuestro nunca más volverá a ser. Discúlpame por haber cedido en ocasiones y haber hecho el amor contigo, pero tu también eres culpable por exigir y exigir algo que no puedo darte.-

-Ya te dije Hermy que yo te voy a esperar toda la vida….-

- Yo no te estoy pidiendo nada Ron, no me hagas sentir culpable por no poder corresponderte, te lo pido.-

- Vamos amor, yo se que podemos intentarlo de nuevo…-

-No Ron lo lamento… mira no se como decírtelo sin herirte….-

-¿Qué me tienes que decir Hermy?

- Yo .. yo.. creo que me he enamorado…- dijo la chica en un susurro

-¡TU!.. y de quien si se puede saber…

-Bien, eso es lo de menos , porque creo que el ya no quiere saber nada de mi..

-Que bueno entonces, Hermy. Así volveremos de nuevo juntos tú y yo.—respondió el pelirrojo con convicción, mientras se acercaba a la joven y la tomaba de las caderas.

-Ron por favor no empieces…. Repitió la chica-

-Pero el pelirrojo empezó a subir sus manos lentamente por su espalda y trató de besar su boca.-

-Ron suéltame…

-Hermy eres tan dulce….

-Ron te he dicho que me sueltes….

-Vamos Hermy, tu sabes muy bien que quieres besarme, no te resistas….

-¡Ronald he dicho que me sueltes! – se exasperó la chica porque el abrazo de Ron la estaba incomodando.

-No te soltaré hasta que me beses y compruebes que me quieres…

-¡Ronald! Ya basta, suéltame en este instante…

-Oye comadreja… no escuchaste a mi mujer decirte que la sueltes… - una voz que arrastraba las palabras se escuchó entrando por el balcón.

Ron volteó desconcertado ante esta imperiosa orden y soltó a Hermione que no podía creer lo que veía.

Draco Malfoy la miraba entre disgustado y ansioso.

-Que haces tú aquí Malfoy.- inquirió el ex Griffyndor

-Más bien yo soy el que debo preguntar que haces tú abrazando a mi mujer- le respondió el rubio.

-¿Tú mujer..? volteó a mirar, como si esperase encontrar a alguna chica por los alrededores

-Por Merlín Weasley, sabes a quien me refiero- dijo esto con toda calma. Levantó la mirada y la dirigió hasta posarla directamente en los ojos de Hermione. Abrió sus sonrosados labios y pronunció esta simple orden:

-Herm, ven aquí.-

Ya habían llegado al balcón Harry y Ginny, preocupados por el ingreso de Draco Malfoy hacia donde se encontraban Hermione y Ron. Se quedaron petrificados en la puerta al escuchar el diálogo que estaba suscitándose entre los dos jóvenes.

-¿Quién te has creído tú para darles órdenes a Hermione, arrogante?-

Pero Draco no le prestó atención porque seguía mirando anhelante a los ojos de Hermione.

La chica involuntariamente retrocedió un paso por la emoción del momento, y con ese pequeño traspiés lo supo. En ese instante lo entendió.

Justo en el momento de moverse hacia atrás, vio en los ojos de Draco una mezcla de miedo y temor. Y sólo esto le bastó. Así simple y llanamente lo supo.

Sin importarle lo que pudieran pensar Ron, Harry o Ginny, Hermione Granger corrió hacia donde estaba Draco Malfoy y se abalanzó a su cuello, derramando lágrimas de felicidad. Draco sólo atinó a rodearla con sus brazos, a sumergir su rostro en aquellos cabellos castaños que lo enloquecían, mientras acercaba sus labios a los oídos de su amada y murmuraba…

-Nunca más…oíste mi bella sangre sucia, nunca más, me dejes sufriendo por tu amor.

**FIN**


End file.
